


In the Moonlight

by GanglyLimbs



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, F/M, Just Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Weiss looks as beautiful as ever. Jaune loves worshipping her.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober: Begging

Weiss looks down at her nose at him. She stands tall in their bedroom, a black corset hugging her body, lifting her breast up. She glows in the low light, hair spilling over her shoulders, ice blue eyes boring into the top of Jaune’s head. Her arms are crossed, a switch in her right hand that slaps against her arm every so often. The sound makes Jaune flinch, his skin jumping as he kneels before her, completely naked. 

“I’m waiting,” she says. 

Jaune clears his throat. “Weiss, I-please. Please.” 

“Please...what?” 

Jaune licks his lips. “Please. Let me touch you.” 

“Do you think you deserve it?” 

“ _ Yes _ . I’ve been so good, all week. Haven’t I?” 

Weiss hums. She taps her switch again. “I don’t know. That’s why you’re supposed to  _ convince  _ me.” 

Jaune looks up at her, blue eyes wide. “Weiss, my darling, please. Let me touch that perfect body of yours. Let me cup your breast, let me kiss your soft lips, let me lick at your sex, taste that sweet nectar of yours.” 

“How do I know if this will be worth my time?” 

“Let me show you. I promise I can bring you pleasure you’ve never known before.” 

“And if you can’t?”

“Then you can punish me any way you want.” 

Weiss seems to think about it. She reaches down, using the switch to lift Jaune’s chin. She tilts her head, considering. “Then get to work.” 

Jaune crawls forward, kissing her thighs. “Thank you, Mistress.” 

“Do not thank me yet. I haven’t decided if I want you to fuck me.” 

Jaune whimpers. His hands dance along her panties as he continues to kiss her thighs. He slowly slides them down as he kisses upwards. “Please, my Mistress. Let me lick at you?” 

“If you must.” She walks backward, out of her panties and sits on the bed. She spreads her legs, leaning back. “Well?” 

Jaune leans in closer. He gently curls his fingers under her thighs. He leans forward, gently licking at her. He smiles as Weiss gasps before going deeper. He parts her folds to get at the center of her, forefinger and thumb rubbing her clit. Her fingers tangle in his hair, petting through them for a few seconds before she grips harder and pushes him down. 

“If you’re going to eat me out, then do it. None of this teasing stuff.” 

Jaune nods as best as he can. He starts to lick harder, really reaching inside of her to start tongue fucking her. He pinches her clit, other hand coming up to slide a finger inside. 

Weiss sighs. “Yes. Just like that. Keep doing that.” 

Jaune does, ignoring his own hard-on as he focuses on pleasing Weiss. He moans when she pulls his hair, the sound vibrating through her and it has Weiss spreading her legs more. 

When her legs start to quiver, she yanks his head back. Jaune’s mouth is obscenely wet and he gives his lips a lick. “Did I please you my Mistress?” 

Weiss takes a moment to breathe. “I suppose so.” 

“Enough to earn the right to fuck you?” 

Weiss pauses for a second, making Jaune wait, before nodding. “Yes. Now make sure I don’t regret that.” 

Jaune nods. He reaches over, opening up a condom wrapper to slip on his dick. Weiss leans back against the bed, spreading her legs, her white hair falling around her. She reaches down to finger herself, moaning at Jaune to hurry up. 

Jaune fumbles for a second, face going red. He manages to get the condom on before settling between Weiss’s thighs. He looks to her for permission. She nods and Jaune pushes in. They both groan, Jaune clenching his eyes shut as he’s encased within that warm, tight area. He goes slow, pushing inch by inch, until he rests balls deep in her. Jaune pants, pausing for a second so they both can catch their breath. 

Weiss grips his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. “Move,” she says against his lips. 

Jaune does. He still goes slow, pulling almost all the way out, till just the tip is remaining, before slamming in. Weiss gasp and Jaune drinks in the noise. 

He continues his slow, hard thrusts as Weiss mouths at his neck. She wraps her long legs around him, pushing him in deeper. He grunts. 

“Faster,” she commands. 

He slams into her again, hips working faster now. Weiss moans, “Yes, yes. Faster.”

“Weiss-" 

She yanks his head. “Faster.”

His eyes flutter. “Yes, Mistress.” 

He fucks into her faster, going deep and hard. Weiss digs her nails into his skin, drawing blood to mix with the sweat that glistens along his skin. He whimpers, leaning down to give her a messy kiss.

They cum, Jaune stilling as Weiss spasms around him. He blinks at her before flopping down. Both of them are panting, taking a moment for themselves. 

Finally, Weiss slaps him lightly on the shoulder. “Move over.” 

Jaune groans, pulling out. He tosses the condom into a nearby trash can as Weiss gets up to go the restroom.

Jaune blinks at her, feeling sluggish, limbs like dead weights by his side. Weiss returns with a washcloth. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” he breathes out. 

“You did good,” she says, gently rubbing the washcloth over his skin, making sure that it doesn’t overstimulate him. She presses a kiss to his temple, smiling at the way he hums and leans into her. “So good for me. I’m proud of you.” 

Jaune smiles at her, before pulling her down on the bed, They wiggle under the covers, snuggling with each other, as Weiss continues to whisper praises, running her hands over him and scratching at his head. 

She waits for him to fall asleep before she allows herself to close her eyes and follow him. 


End file.
